Ou apprendre à jouer à cachecache
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Quelques Johnny's ont été appelé dans une salle sans savoir pourquoi.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Ou apprendre à jouer à cache-cache

Résumé : Quelques Johnny's ont été appelé dans une salle sans savoir pourquoi

Note : Je devrais être entrain de travailler mais… J'ai pas d'idée pour mon rapport par contre… enfin, voilà ma nouvelle fic.

Ou apprendre à jouer à cache-cache

Se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir, Nagase Tomoya pénétra dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait été convoqué. Il fut plus que surpris d'y trouver plusieurs de ses kohai. Laissant son regard faire le tour de la pièce, le Tokio ne se posa même pas de questions sur les scènes qu'il vit.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Ninomiya Kazunari était assis entrain de jouer à un quelconque jeux vidéo pendant qu'Ohno Satoshi somnolait sur son épaule. Assis à côté d'eux, Sakurai Sho lisait l'un de ses journaux tout en discutant d'idiotie avec Aiba Masaki qui faisait de grand mouvement pour s'expliquer. Plus loin, Subaru Shibutani discutait du prochain plan diabolique de Yokoyama Yu avec lui. Installer entre les jambes de Black, Yasuda Shota jouait avec les doigts d'Okura Tadayoshi dont le dos s'appuyait sur le torse de Nishikido Ryo qui emmêlait les cheveux du cadet entre ses doigts. Le sourire de Ryo s'agrandissait un peu plus à chaque fois que Yamashita Tomohisa détournait rapidement son regard du sien en rougissant un peu plus. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Akanishi Jin essayait vainement de calmer Kamenashi Kazuya d'une colère dont il était sûrement le seul déclencheur.

Maintenant, Nagase se demandait encore plus ce qu'il venait faire ici. Poussant un soupir, Tomoya pénétra un peu plus dans la pièce avant qu'un cri ne s'élève.

_ Nase-chan.

Les bras de Ryo s'ouvrirent automatiquement laissant Green se lever pour rejoindre son amant.

_ Yoshi. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on fait là ?

_ Non.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Nagase se laissa entraîner par Tadayoshi jusqu'aux Kanjani, le faisant s'asseoir à côté de Nishikido.

_ Ca m'étonnait que tu ne sois pas là ?

_ Yokoyama. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on fait là ?

_ J'ai une idée mais j'ai pas envie de te le dire.

Le sourire de Black s'agrandit encore alors qu'il voyait les sourcils du Tokio se froncer.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le manager des Kanjani dans la pièce.

_ Bonjour Manager.

_ J'ai un nom Yokoyama-san !

_ Je sais mais comme j'ai prévu que vous n'alliez pas tarder à démissionner, j'ai la flemme de le retenir.

Les sourires de tous les Kanjani présents s'agrandirent alors que leur manager poussait un soupir découragé.

_ Je suis là pour vous dire la raison de cette convocation.

_ C'est pas trop tôt.

Posant son regard sur le Tokio, le manager inspira fortement pour se calmer.

_ Et pourquoi c'est vous qui avez été envoyé ?

_ Peut-être parce que je suis le seul capable de gérer les Kanjani et que donc Johnny-san a pensé que je serais sans doute le seul à pouvoir tous vous garder sous contrôle.

_ D'accord. On reste calme. Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, alors ?

_ Vous êtes là à cause d'un du dernier exploit du couple RyoPi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers les deux personnes désignées qui tentaient vainement de trouver un moyen de se cacher. Pourtant le sourire de Ryo s'agrandit encore lorsqu'il vit les joues de Yamapi se colorer un peu plus.

_ Ce matin, une journaliste faisait le tour des bâtiments afin de rédiger un article. Il se trouve que Nishikido-san et Yamashita-san étaient dans une position très peu recommandable quand cette journaliste est entré dans la loge des News. Johnny-san est actuellement entrain de négocier un prix pour les photo que cette journaliste a pris.

_ Vous vous êtes fait choper entrain de forniquer ? Bien jouer Ryo !

Frappant dans la main que lui tendait Subaru, Nishikido rigola des soupirs qui s'élevaient dans la pièce et surtout de joues plus que rougie de Tomohisa.

_ Et les photos ? On pourra les récupérer ?

_ Et pourquoi voulez-vous ces photos, Akanishi-san ?

_ Parce que je suis sûr que je pourrais en tirer un bon prix en les vendant.

_ Jin !

_ Ben quoi ?

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yamashita eu un sourire lorsque Kame envoya une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Jin.

_ Je veux bien que RyoPi fasse des conneries. Mais pourquoi nous on est convoqué ?

_ Il se trouve Sakurai-san que vous avez été vous aussi pris en flagrant délit.

_ C'était MatsuJun ! C'est rien !

_ Toutes personnes ayant été prise entrain de faire ce genre de choses ont été convoqué.

Refermant son cahier, le manager regarda les chanteurs qui lui faisaient face en silence avant que Subaru ne le coupe.

_ Euh… Je comprends pour RyoPi, YokoYasu, NaseYoshi, Ohmiya, Sakuraiba et peut-être même pour Akame mais… Moi, qu'est ce que je viens foutre là ?

_ Subaru-san… Laissez-moi chercher… Alors pour vous, j'ai une dizaine de plainte de la part de femme de ménage pour… Hm… Masturbation dans les toilettes.

_ Ah d'accord. Ca compte aussi.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la pièce faisant soupirer de désespoir le manager des Kanjani.

_ Je voie pas se que je viens faire ici alors.

_ Enfin Kame, tu sors avec Jin !

_ Je n'est jamais rien fais dans les bâtiments.

_ Euh…

Lançant un regard noir à Akanishi qui avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, Kamenashi lui envoya un coup.

_ Qu'est ce que t'a fais encore ?

_ Moi ? Rien.

_ Jin !

_ Je… J'ai… J'ai promis des photos de toi à moitié nu à l'un des photographes parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'on sortait ensemble.

_ Jin ! Quelles photos ?

_ Ben j'ai pas réussi à les prendre.

Se prenant un nouveau coup, Jin commença à s'excuser mais Kazuya n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter.

_ J'ai un fait un peu particulier d'inscrit pour Nagase-san.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Okura alors que l'événement lui revenait en mémoire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tomoya qui soupira alors qu'il comprit qu'il allait devoir tout raconter.

_ J'ai frappé un chorégraphe.

_ Pourquoi ?

Les rires des Kanjani s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors qu'il se souvenait de la raison débile qui avait poussé leur sempai à s'énerver contre leur chorégraphe qui avait d'ailleurs démissionné le lendemain.

_ Nagase-sempai ?

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du plus âgé avant que Tacchon ne dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant que le Tokio ne dirait rien, le groupe se tourna vers Yokoyama qui se fit un plaisir de raconter l'histoire.

_ Le chorégraphe a posé ses mains sur les hanches de Tacchon pour l'aider à apprendre à faire un déhanché plus sexy.

_ Et tu l'as frappé pour ça ?

_ J'étais pas dans un bon jour.

Les éclats de rires de tous ses Kohai firent grogner Nagase qui resserra ses bras autour du corps d'Okura.

_ Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça dérange maintenant ? Enfin ça fait des années qu'Ohno et moi on s'embrasse tout le temps même pendant les concerts.

_ Parce que la journaliste qui a prit RyoPi en flagrant délit n'a pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire et même si Johnny-san arrive à racheter ses photos avec les salaires des deux fautifs, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle abandonne l'idée d'en faire des nouvelles.

_ Attendez ? Avec nos salaires ?

_ C'est ce qui est écrit ici.

_ Et ça risque de coûter cher ?

_ Quand Johnny-san m'a appelé, il en était déjà à deux mois de vos salaires.

_ Pardon ? Et avec quoi on va s'acheter à manger ? Ou payer le loyer ?

_ Johnny-san m'a dis de vous dire qu'il fallait y réfléchir avant.

_ Ryo je vais te tuer !

Quittant sa place pour se jeter sur Nishikido, Yamapi se retrouva rapidement par terre, Ryo allonger de tout son long sur lui.

_ Je te promets qu'on n'aura jamais de problème de chauffage et je suis sûr qu'on a des amis qui nous aideraient à trouver à manger.

_ Ryo. Si on est tous là, c'est à cause de tes idées perverses. Donc si tu pouvais éviter d'en rajouter.

Embrassant passionnément Yamashita, Nishikido se releva doucement un léger sourire pervers aux lèvres.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi on est là nous ? C'est seulement la faute de RyoPi.

Soupirant à la question de Yokoyama, le manager fouilla dans ses papiers avant de prendre la parole.

_ J'ai quelques exemples de choses qui vous donne une bonne raison d'être ici. Alors, pour Nagase et Okura, à part le problème avec le chorégraphe, il y a eu un incident où Nagase-san à frapper…

_ Encore ! Mais c'est qu'il est violent ce sempai !

_ … Mon prédécesseur parce qu'il refusait de donner un jour de congé à Okura-san.

_ Et qu'il le draguait un peu aussi.

Déposant un baiser sur les lèvres du Tokio, Tadayoshi lui fit un grand sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

_ Ensuite, pour Yokoyama et Yasuda, il y a un incident avec une journaliste lors d'une interview. Yasuda-san a refusé de lui donner son numéro de téléphone…

_ C'est bien ça.

_ …En prétextant qu'il avait peur que Yokoyama-san ne lui fasse du mal si il l'apprenait.

Resserrant sa prise autour du corps de Shota, Yu lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

_ Pour Sakurai et Aiba, l'incident où Matsumoto Jun vous a vu est le seul répertorié.

_ Faut dire que Jun a été tellement surpris qu'il s'est emmêlé les pieds dans un fil et a casser deux caméra.

_ Pour une fois que c'est pas Aiba qui cassait quelque chose.

_ Pour Ohno et Ninomiya, des baisers un peu trop vrai pendant les concerts et de nombreuses émissions pendant lequel Ninomiya-san prouve qu'il peut trouver les tétons d'Ohno-san sans même le regarder. Et plusieurs autres petits incidents de ce genre.

_ Tu vois qu'on a raison de coucher que dans les placards. Personne ne nous a vu.

Le sourire enfantin qu'adressa Nino à son amant fit rigoler toute l'assemblé.

_ Pour Subaru, j'ai quelque plainte de harcèlement.

_ Ah ! Je suis sûre que c'est la secrétaire.

_ Si t'arrêtais de lui demander son numéro à chaque fois qu'on passe devant aussi.

_ J'ai eu celui de la nouvelle.

Un immense sourire s'installa sur le visage de Baur alors qu'il exhibait le bout de papier sur lequel était inscrit un numéro.

_ Baru.

_ Hm ?

_ Y a un chiffre de trop à ton numéro.

_ Nan ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Red alors qu'il jetait son papier à la poubelle après avoir remarqué que Nishikido avait raison.

_ Je continue. Pour Kamenashi et Akanishi. Enfin surtout pour Akanishi-san qui a dit plusieurs fois à voix haute et devant des personnes extérieur à l'agence que Kamenashi-san était son petit ami et qu'il ne partageait pas.

La main de Kazuya vola jusqu'au crâne de Jin qui avait rentrer la tête dans ses épaules attendant le coup.

_ Et finalement, Nishikido et Yamashita. Alors… Euh… J'ai au moins une vingtaine d'incident où des Juniors vous on vu. Une vingtaine de plus où se sont vos sempai qui se sont plaints. Et une dernière vingtaine où se sont les membres de votre groupe qui sont resté bloqué hors de la loge parce que vous l'occupiez.

_ Tant que ça ? Et ben dis donc Ryo…

_ C'est pas ma faute ! C'est Pi qui dit pas non.

_ Parce que même si je disais non, tu comprendrais oui.

Un sourire pervers s'étendit sur le visage de Nishikido avant qu'il n'embrasse le leader des News.

_ Et donc manager-san, qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?

_ Mes indications me disent de vous interdire d'avoir le moindre contact physique entre vous sur vos lieux de travail.

_ Plus du tout ?

_ Plus du tout.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Yokoyama ne se redresse.

_ Alors je démissionne. Tu viens Sho-chan ?

Attrapant la main de Yu, Yasuda lui fit un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Black. Quelques secondes plus tard, Nagase balança Okura sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la porte.

_ On part aussi.

Le sourire de Yokoyama s'agrandit alors que Ryo se levait à son tour, aidant Tomohisa à faire de même avant de l'embrasser.

_ Yokoyama-san, s'il vous plaît, arrêter d'entraîner vos camarades dans vos plans.

_ J'ai seulement demandé à Sho-chan de me suivre, les autres font comme ils le sentent.

_ Je tiendrais pas une journée sans touché Pi alors je préfère suivre Yu.

Glissant sa main jusqu'au postérieur de Yamashita, Nishikido fit un grand sourire à son manager qui soupira un peu plus.

_ J'espère que les autres n'ont l'intention de suivre les Kanjani.

_ Ah si ! Moi je les suis.

Se redressant rapidement Subaru alla se placer à côté de ses amis.

_ Comme je disais, à part les Kanjani qui veut démissionner ?

Réveillant Ohno, Nino le força à se lever avant de partir retrouver les Kanjani. Voyant ça Sakurai pris la main d'Aiba avant de suivre le reste des Arashi.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres du manager avant qu'il ne se retourne vers les seuls qui n'avaient pas encore décidé de s'en aller.

_ Je m'en irais bien mais si Kazu reste, je resterais.

_ Je suis désolé mais je n'ai jamais touché Jin au travail.

_ D'ailleurs la seule fois où j'ai essayé, je me suis pris un coup.

_ C'était un très joli coquard d'ailleurs Bakanishi.

Le sourire de Ryo accompagna le soupir d'Akanishi.

_ Vous n'allez quand même pas tous partir ?

_ Si. On va rentrer chez nous et profiter de notre amour.

Voyant ses protégés quitter la pièce, le manager se demanda se que Johnny-san aurait voulu qu'il fasse dans ce genre de situation.

_ On peut peut-être en discuter.

_ Qu'est ce que vous proposez ?

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ Je veux pouvoir violer Yamapi quand je veux et où je veux.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir accepter ça.

_ Alors j'ai rien à vous dire.

Posant sa main sur les fesses de Tomohisa, Nishikido fit un grand sourire pervers au manager avant d'attraper le visage de son cadet pour l'embrasser.

Se retournant, Nagase déposa enfin Tacchon sur le sol avant de prendre la parole.

_ Je dois dire que je suis plutôt d'accord avec Nishikido. Même si j'espère ne plus jamais revoir ces deux-là entrain de le faire.

_ Tu nous as vu ?

_ Comme la moitié de la Johnny's, apparemment.

Les joues de Yamashita prirent une jolie teinte rouge alors qu'il baissait la tête pour échapper au regard amusé de Tomoya. Déposant un bisou sur la joue de son cadet, Nishikido laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

_ Donc on s'en va toujours.

_ Restez là, je vais aller parler à Johnny-san.

Regardant le manager des Kanjani partir, Yokoyama fit un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers ses camarades.

_ D'ici 10 minutes, on aura le droit de forniquer tout le temps et partout.

_ Faut peut-être pas trop espérer.

_ Et si…

Le sourire qui se formait sur le visage de Yu fit soupirer Shota qui comprit que son amant avait une idée pas très gentille derrière la tête.

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

Le sourire de Black s'agrandit encore alors qu'il forçait les autres à se rapprocher de lui.

Quand le manager des Kanjani pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce se fut pour y trouver des couples entrain de s'embrasser passionnément et Subaru qui s'ennuyait ferme.

_ Alors ?

_ À chaque fois que vous vous ferez prendre, on vous retirera 25% de votre salaire du mois pour les mettre dans une caisse qui servira à racheter les photos ou autres articles compromettants qui parleraient de ça.

_ Si on se fait prendre par qui ?

_ Par n'importe qui. Même par vos collègues, Nishikido-san.

_ Et les 25% c'est sur les deux salaires ou sur un seul ?

_ Sur les deux, Nishikido-san.

Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Ryo avant qu'il ne se relève attrapant la main de Pi.

_ Moi, je trouve ça acceptable. Yoko ?

Laissant son regard parcourir la salle, Yu vit que la plupart des personnes présentent était d'accord avec l'arrangement sauf Ryo même si Yamapi n'avait pas l'air forcément contre.

_ On est d'accord.

Serrant la main de son manager, Yokoyama sella l'accord faisant soupirer Ryo.

_ Désolé Ryo-chan mais, maintenant, va falloir t'abstenir. Ou apprendre à jouer à cache-cache.

Fin

Comme d'habitude, je la trouve pas super cette fic mais bon…

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.

Merci de m'avoir lu

Chibi


End file.
